narutofantasyrpgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tsubaki Akane
Allgemeines Tsubaki ist eine Geheimnisvolle Frau und Mitglied der Yakushi Organisation. Außerdem ist sie die Partnerin von Kami. Erscheinung Tsubaki ist eine kleine Zierlich Wirkende Person, sie mist gerade einmal eine Größe von 1.65m und ist so für ihr Alter sehr klein. Auch ist Tsubaki sehr schlank. Tsubaki besitzt dunkel-rotes Haar und Azurblaue Augen, so wie eine Ovale Gesichtsform. Tsubaki trägt wie alle Mitglieder der Yakusi Organisation einen schwarzen langen Mantel, auf welchem rote Wolken Abgebildet sind, so wie ihr Shinobi Stirnband mit dem Symbol von Amegakure. Tsubaki trägt auch noch dunkelroten Nagellack so wie ihren Ring an ihrem rechten Zeigefinger. Unter ihrem Mantel trägt sie ein blaues Shinobi Shirt so wie eine blaue Shinobi Hose und dazu passende Shinobi Sandalen. Charakter Als Kind soll Tsubaki Laut eigener Aussage einmal ein sehr fröhlicher und Glücklicher Mensch gewesen sein, aber aufgrund eines Traumatischen Erlebnis in ihrer Kindheit änderte sich ihre Persönlichkeit schlagartig, es ist aber nicht bekannt was damals dafür gesorgt hat das Tsubaki zu der Person wurde die sie jetzt ist. Tsubaki ist nun eine sehr verschlossene Person und beteiligt sich kaum an denn Gesprächen der anderen Yakushi Mitglieder, sie wirkt auch sehr gefühlskalt und ihr scheint auch vieles gleichgültig geworden zu sein. Von außenhin scheint es so das sie kaum Emotionen Zeigt und wenn dann nur ein leichtes lächeln welches hin und wieder über ihre Lippen huscht. Auch wenn Tsubaki Gefühlskalt und gleichgültig auftritt scheint sie nichts desto trotz ein reiches Innenleben zu führen, und zwar Sorgt sie such um manche Mitglieder der Yakushi Organisation und auch um die Organisation selbst, sie beschäftigt sich auch oft mit dem Sinn des Lebens und der Geschichte der Shinobis. Tsubaki scheint auch sehr klug zu sein, und sie scheint erst dann zu Kämpfen wenn sie sich sicher ist das sie im Kampf als Siegerin Hervorgeht. Man erfährt auch das Tsubaki eine Starke Abneigung gegen Spaß Kämpfe besitzt, und sich generell nie auf solche einlässt. Tsubaki ist auch der Meinung das manche Yakushi Mitglieder sich denn älteren Mitglieder in der Organisation Respektvoller gegenüber verhalten sollten, so kann es auch einmal vorkommen das Tsubaki die Neulinge in der Organisation zurecht weißt wenn diese eine bestimmte Line oder Bogen überspannen. thumb|left|232px|Tsubaki als Hologramm Vergangenheit Über Tusbakis Vergangenheit ist nichts bekannt. Stärke & Fähigkeiten Aufgrund dessen da Tsubaki Mitglied der Yakushi Organisation ist muss sie auch über eine dementsprechende Kampfkraft verfügen. Beziehungen *Tsubaki zu Kami: folgt. Triva: *Tsubakis Name bedeutet Kamelie also eine Blume. *Tsubakis Nachname Akane bedeutet dunkelrot. *Tsubaki mag die Kamelien Blume am liebsten. *Tsubaki isst am liebsten gegrillten Fisch. *Sie liest die verschiedensten Bücher. *Sie mag es sehr gerne wenn es Regnet. Gallery: tsubaki im theam tobi.jpg|Tsubaki tritt aus dem Schatten hervor tsubaki aka.png|Tsubaki im Yakushimantel Tsubaki augen - Kopie.jpg|Tsubakis Shie no Jutsu tsubaki..jpg|Tsubaki und ihr Shie no Jutsu Tsubaki scheise.jpg|Tsubaki ist gereizt und sauer tsubaki ist geschockt.jpg|Tsubaki ist Geschockt Tsubaki was.jpg|Tsubaki als sie im Gesicht gepackt wird tsubaki bewustlos.jpg|Tsubaki ist bewustlos Tsubaki blind.png|Tsubaki nach einem Kampf mit einem Jinchuuriki tsubaki als genin.jpg|Tsubaki als Genin mit ihren Kaninchen Tsubaki_child.jpg|Tsubaki im alter von 7 Jahren tsubaki momi.jpg Kategorie:Mitglied der Yakushi Organisation Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kunoichi Kategorie:Nuke-Nin